Forum:2003-05-16. Q
A.Carla, 16/05/2003 1:11 PM :HEY ARNOLD THE MOVIE! :1.) What do you think about the HA! The movie? Rate it! :2.) Which part do you like in HA! The movie? :3.) Do you like Helga's love speech to Arnold? :EPISODES OF HEY ARNOLD! :1.) Which do you rather prefer? Arnold and Lila? or Arnold and Helga? :2.) In which clothes does Arnold look good at? :3.) Do you like to remove Lila off the screen? :4.) Which couple is perfect? :YOU BETWEEN THE HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS :1.) What is Gerald remind you of whom in your school? :2.) Who always shouts like Curly (thadeus) in your school? :3.) Do you have a boy classmate who is similar to Arnold? :4.) Which person reminds you of Helga? :(Please reply!) : ---- ºZÎGzãgº20101, 19/05/2003 10:31 AM :HEY ARNOLD THE MOVIE (answers) :1) I LOVED HA the movie. Out of 5 starz I think I'll give it a 4 and a half. Since I didn't like the endding. :2) The confession part, definately! :3)Yea, but it could have been longer... :EPISODES OF HEY ARNOLD (answers) :1) Hmm...I donno, that's a tuffy. :2) His tux, he sorta reminds me of James Bond, in some comic sorta way. :3) NO! Without her, it would be so...unchallengeing for Helga! :4) Gerald and Phoebe! :YOU BETWEEN THE HA CHARACTERS (answers) :1) Who...hmmm, maybe this guy that likes to hang around with the gurls alot. :2) The teachers, they should really lower their vocal cords. :3) Yea, but hes pretty quiet, and I don't know much about him. :4) ME! I like bullying people around, only when they piss me off. I could get real mad to. But, I'm not secretly obsessed with any guy! :OKIES G2G SEE YA! ---- Cool, 20/05/2003 10:12 AM :HA!TM 1) I would rate it 3/5 stars. It was good, but it was never meant for the big screen. That can be seen in sound, animation, storyline, plot...it wasn't a premo movie. 2) The confession, the kiss (who didn't like that scene) 3) No, she came on way to strong, never should of mentioned the shrines. The movie should of had some falshbacks to the actual show, then Arnold could put 2 and 2 together. Ep's Of HA! 1) Niether. I would like Arnold and Rhonda. But if I had to pic from the 2, Helga would be my choice. Lila is very fake and nobody talks like she does. 2) I don't recall Arnold wearing different clothes. But he looks pretty snazzy in a tux. 3) Yes, and then cut her up into little bits, then set the bits on fire, then flush them down my toilet. 4) Phoebe and Gerald I guess. You Between the HA! characters.... 1) Can't relate 2) Yes, my buddy Danny. 3) Yes, me. 4) A couple remind me of her. Stop the questions, I'm going insane!!!! ^_^ -Stephen, manager. ---- Eve4000, 26/05/2003 7:07 PM :The Movie :1) 3/5. It was good, but it wasn't even meant for the big screen. :2)The confession, doi! :3)It was funny, but since it was rushed, it's not meant to last, for now. :Eps. :1)Arnold and Helga all the way!!! :2)A suit! He looks fine!!! :3)nah. she adds alot of charater to the show. :4)Pheobe and Gerald! :HA!: Real life :1)A guy named Georgio :2)No one really. :3)Not in my class, but in my school, his name is Matthew. :4)Me. ---- Mic_Mic_Clone, 30/05/2003 10:22 AM :Movie :1. On a scale of 1 to 10 I give it an honest 8. It was cool the confession gets a 7 though. I wanted Helga to confess everything and she did nto., And then it was all taken back. Anyway that and the shortness of the movie is why I give it a 8. :2. *happily screams * THE CONFESSION! ;^_^sorry bout dat' :3. Yes but she should have talked about being Cecile. :Episodes :1. Arnold and Helga all the way Lila is a witch from the depths of eeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiil ! :2. None! Well as a teen he looks cool with the t-shirt and the jeans. The plaid shirt can be an acessorie (Mic Mic's alternate personality kicks in That's right all and you should follow be Mic Mic looks angry at mean personality and it shriks away ^_^ Everyone can do what they want) :3. Actually no. She adds some competion between Helga and Arnold. I don't want everything to be smooth and to immediatly work out so I don't want Lila to go because she keeps the plot going. :4. Arnold and Helga 4eva HA! ---- Mic_Mic_Clone, 30/05/2003 10:29 AM : Sorry I accidentally pressed enter I shouold finsh sorry. :You between HA characters :1. A guy named 2 Pac he's cool and everyone likes him. He has curly hair like Gerald though it's not that tall. :2. ME!!!!!!! I'm Curly and I'm proud! I shout out and brag bout' HA and I'm proud! :3. Not really if we did no one would listen to him. :4. No I just cannot think of anyone. :^_^ Loved this quiz ---- kcheetah999, 08/02/2006 8:22 PM :HEY ARNOLD THE MOVIE! > 1.) What do you think about the HA! The movie? Rate it! 4/10 > 2.) Which part do you like in HA! The movie? From the confession scene forward to the end. > 3.) Do you like Helga's love speech to Arnold? Cute; funny scene EPISODES OF HEY ARNOLD! > 1.) Which do you rather prefer? Arnold and Lila? or Arnold and Helga? Helga & Brainy > 2.) In which clothes does Arnold look good in? Tux, "Best Man" > 3.) Do you like to remove Lila off the screen? What for? > 4.) Which couple is perfect? Gerald/Lila : ---- Cool, 08/02/2006 8:44 PM :Fun!Fun!Fun! :HEY ARNOLD THE MOVIE! :1.) On a scale between 1 and 5, 1 being crap and 5 being Oscar material, I'd give it 2 and a half, maybe 3. :2.) Confession, duh! :3.) No, I did not and I have stated this MANY times. It came out too fast and from all over the place. It should have been longer and just... done better. Maybe some referecnes to some older episodes to remind Arnold why Helga wanted to be so close to him all the time. :EPISODES OF HEY ARNOLD! :1.) Arnold and Helga (when they aren't fighting over stupid shit like in "Egg Story") :2.) His current look if its drawn right, but I'd have to say his AFD suit. :3.) I'd like to remove her off my windshield after the hit and run! :4.) Phil and Pookie! :YOU BETWEEN THE HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS :1.) No one in general - he's just the typical stereotypical token black kid for the show "Block Power!" Wait - my buddy Jerry...maybe, but he's white...and acts black. :2.) Alot of people in my old drama class. (remember I'm not in school anymore) Danny Pagett was pretty wild. :3.) No, cause NO ONE is that goodie-goodie. Well - maybe me? Hey, I'm a nice guy!!! :4.) I can't recall now, I have been out of high school for almost three years. The names and faces are a blur now. :OH, WHAT THE HELL AND WAIT A MINUTE! I was reading over the other answers and I was like WTF when I already replied and found I didn't hit the "send message" botton yet. Then I looked at the date: May 2003?!?! Ah well - I might as well post this new one up, my answers changed a bit in three years. :Stephen